


Silent Night

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao and Badgerclops try to set up the house for Christmas while Adorabat sleeps. It should be simple, right?
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 29





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephyrous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrous/gifts).



“...And Sleepy Sheepy said  _ “Wow, I’m so comfy in my bed. Which is nice and red. That I can’t feel dread…”  _ Badgerclops reads from a children's picture book. “And thus Sleepy Sheepy fell asleepy, nice and easy. The end.” Badgerclops finishes as he closes the picture book and looks to Adorabat, who is hanging upside down in her bunk and fast asleep. “Is she asleep?” Mao Mao asks as he tip toes into the bedroom the three of them share. Badgerclops nods his head carefully, as if moving it too fast would cause Adorabat to spring awake. “Good, now we can do our thing.” Mao Mao says as he takes Badgerclops’ hand and leads him out of the bedroom. 

The floor creaks under the weight of Badgerclops. Mao Mao and Badgerclops freeze in place when they hear the noise. Badgerclops carefully shifts his way over to a nearby wall and presses himself against it, he then begins to shimmy his way out of the room without making any noise. Mao Mao follows quickly, yet silently after him. “How’d you know that sticking to the wall won’t make the floor creak?” Mao Mao asks quietly once they are out of the  _ “danger zone” _ . “Sometimes I get up in the middle of the night to do stuff.” Badgerclops explains in a hushed tone. 

“Stuff? What kind of stuff?” Mao Mao asks. “Going to the bathroom, eating cheese, drinking water, drawing you while you sleep…” Badgerclops lists off. “Badgerclops, that’s kind of creepy.” Mao Mao points out. “Dude, you are just so cute when you sleep though! It takes a lot of effort not to give you little smoochies as you sleep!” Badgerclops giggles quietly. Mao Mao flushes red. “...You could give me a little smooch now, i-if you want.” Mao Mao offers. Badgerclops takes this as an opportunity to bend down and give Mao Mao a quick peck on the lips. 

“Love you.” Badgerclops whispers as they part. “L-love you too.” Mao Mao stutters. “So...Christmas decorations…” Badgerclops mentions. “Hmm? Ah, right! We should stop hot dogging around and decorate the house.” Mao Mao nods. “Can you explain to me why we are doing this the night of?” Badgerclops asks. “It’s simple, I want this to be a surprise.” Mao Mao explains. “Alright. So, where is everything?” Badgerclops asks. “In the garage.” Mao Mao answers. Badgerclops treads carefully over to the poles that lead into the garage and slides down them. 

A loud crash comes from down stairs once Badgerclops slides into the garage. “Badgerclops!” Mao Mao whisper yells down the hole that Badgerclops slid into. “Dude! Why did you leave everything under the poles?” Badgerclops groans. Mao Mao can’t see the inside of the garage at the moment. “I thought that you were going to use the stairs!” Mao Mao defends. “Then why didn’t you stop me?!” Badgerclops whines softly. “I forgot! It’s late, okay?!” Mao Mao huffs. A bunch of noises come from the void that is the garage. “I can’t find the light switch.” Badgerclops groans. “Just come upstairs then.” Mao Mao points out. Badgerclops grumbles as he attempts to find the stairs. 

After a solid minute of being lost in eternal darkness, Badgerclops finds the stairs. Badgerclops hurries up the stairs as quietly as possible. “Alright, so- wow. You really fell into the decorations, huh?” Mao Mao says as he takes in Badgerclops’ new look. Badgerclops is covered head to toe in Christmas decorations. A mountain of tinsel rest proudly on his head, various ornaments are hooked into the tinsel wig. Strings off lights are wrapped around Badgerclops’ mechanical arm, while his flesh arm is holding onto a whole faux Christmas tree. His left foot is stuck inside a big ball of cotton.

“Yeah. I did.” Badgerclops huffs. “...Are you mad at me?” Mao Mao asks. Badgerclops silently passes by Mao Mao. “Aw, babe! Please don’t be mad at me!” Mao Mao whispers as he follows behind Badgerclops. Badgerclops says nothing as he bends over to put the tree down, which reveals that his butt is covered in glitter. Mao Mao grabs Badgerclops’ behind as he tries to wipe off the glitter. “G-Getting saucy won’t m-make me f-forgive you!” Badgerclops insists a little too loudly for someone who can’t be won over by seduction. “Badgerclops, shh! Adorabat might hear us!” Mao Mao shushes as he shakes more glitter off his partner’s posterior. 

“Then stop being a tease and get more Christmas decorations!” Badgerclops grumbles. “A tease?” Mao Mao asks as he gets most of the glitter off of Badgerclops’ rump. “N-Never mind. Just go and grab more!” Badgerclops demands as he shoos Mao Mao away. Mao Mao shrugs and turns around and begins to walk towards the stairs downstairs. Mao Mao then stubs his toe on the coffee table. “YE-MHPHPFF!” Mao Mao exclaims as he covers his mouth as he hops up and down on one foot. 

“Shh! You’re gonna wake Adorabat!” Badgerclops warns. “My foot…” Mao Mao whines as he moves his hands away from his mouth. Badgerclops pulls Mao Mao over to himself with his robotic arm and gives him a long, romantic kiss on the lips. “Better?” Badgerclops asks. “Better.” Mao Mao confirms shyly. “Okay, can you now get more decorations?” Badgerclops asks. “Alright.” Mao Mao agrees as he slips out of Badgerclops’ comforting grasp. “And look out for the coffee table this time.” Badgerclops jokes. “Oh, ha ha.” Mao Mao grumbles to himself. Mao Mao approaches the stairs to the garage. It’s pitch black down there.

Mao Mao enters the inky abyss without fear because he’s not his goofy boyfriend who can’t feel his way around to find a light switch. Mao Mao reaches the bottom of the stairs and quickly finds the light switch. The light comes on and… “Oh come on!” Mao Mao bemoans. Unfortunately, a little over half of the Christmas decorations that Badgerclops landed on were crushed. “At least the tree survived, I guess.” Mao Mao mumbles to himself as he picks up a decapitated Santa Claus decoration. “There’s less to decorate, I guess.” Mao Mao points out to no one in particular. Mao Mao lifts what’s left of the decorations in his arms at makes his way back upstairs. 

“How could you not find the light switch?” Mao Mao asks as he sets the small amount of decorations down beside Badgerclops. “Can we please just finish this up please? I’m tired!” Badgerclops whines hushly. “Fine, fine. Up me string these lights up on the support beams.” Mao Mao says as he pulls out a string of christmas lights from the box of decorations. “M’kay.” Badgerclops agrees as he takes the string of lights from Mao Mao and quickly uses his mechanical arm to wrap the sting of lights around the support beams. “Is that it?” Badgerclops asks. 

“There was going to be more...but you kind of...crushed it.” Mao Mao explains. “...Crushed it like I did good or…?” Badgerclops asks. “...Sure, let’s go with that.” Mao Mao shrugs. “Nice.” Badgerclops says with an arm pump. “Now all we need to do is put the presents under the tree.” Mao Mao points out. “Cool, where are they?” Badgerclops asks. “Oh, they are...in...the...bedroom.” Mao Mao answers. “You mean the bedroom where Adorabat is sleeping?” Badgerclops asks. “...Not my brightest idea.” Mao Mao admits. “Well, good luck with that.” Badgerclops says as he takes a seat on the sofa. 

Mao Mao sighs as he does the walk of shame to the bedroom. Mao Mao carefully peeks into the bedroom. Adorabat is still in deep sleep. Mao Mao does a front flip to the other side of the room. He then does a graceful jump onto the top bunk. Mao Mao then checks on Adorabat once more. She still hasn’t woken up yet. Mao Mao begins to climb down to his bunk. The bunk bed creaks in protest as Mao Mao climbs past Adorabat. “Mmmnnrg...Mao Mao?” Adorabat mumbles softly. “Oh no. Hey, Adorabat. Go back to sleep, kiddo.” Mao Mao whispers. “Why are you climbing down from Badgerclops’ bunk.” Adorabat asks. 

“Oh? Me? I was just…” Mao Mao pauses as he tries to make up some sort of excuse. Adorabat gives Mao Mao a tiers glare. “Where you guys making out, again?” Adorabat grumbles. Mao Mao stares into Adorabat’s eyes. “You caught me.” Mao Mao lies. “...Just keep it down, please. I need my beauty sleep.” Adorabat sighs as she closes her eyes. “Good night, Mao Mao.” Adorabat yawns. “ ‘Night, Adorabat.” Mao Mao bids as he slips into his bunk. Mao Mao waits in his bunk for Adorabat’s breathing to slow. Once her breathing slows, he gets to work. Mao Mao moves his mattress, revealing plenty of gifts all wrapped and ready to go. 

Mao Mao carefully takes as many gifts as he can carry and sneaks out of the bedroom. “What took you so long?” Badgerclops asks once he sees Mao Mao come out of the bedroom. “I woke Adorabat up, had to lie and say I was making out with you.” Mao Mao explains as he places the gifts under the tree. “We could make out now, so you can say you weren’t lying.” Badgerclops flirts. “...You know what, sure. But I got to get the last of the-” Mao Mao starts. 

Badgerclops’ robotic hand flies past Mao Mao and into the bedroom. It quickly comes back with the rest of the gifts and places all of them under the tree. “Oh, what do you know. You got them all.” Badgerclops flirts. “Somebody’s an eager badger.” Mao Mao giggles as Badgerclops pulls Mao Mao onto his lap. “I’m hungies for some kissies.” Badgerclops whispers as he begins to pepper kisses all over Mao Mao’s face. Mao Mao makes some noises that are a mix between giggling and purring. “We should probably get to bed soon.” Mao Mao points out as Badgerclops snuggles into the crook of Mao Mao’s neck. “Aw, what’s the worst that can happen? A monster wakes us up early tomorrow?” Badgerclops asks. 

And so the two of them stayed up late into the night. Kissing, cuddling and overall having a very gay time, and when I mean gay, I mean both common uses of the word. However, Badgerclops ended up being right about a monster waking them all up early the next day. 

Whoops?

Merry Christmas to one and all and have a very happy holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Adorabat: Why are you climbing down from Badgerclops’ bunk?  
> Mao Mao: Uhhhhhhh…..?  
> Adorabat: Are you being gay and doing the crimes up there, is that it?!  
> Mao Mao: ...Yes?
> 
> Hey, Zephyrous! It’s me, ya boi. Nah, I’m actually your replacement secret Santa for MaoMaosmother's secret Santa event . I hope you liked the story! And I hope you had a good holiday and new year!


End file.
